Star Trek: Artemis
Star Trek: Artemis is an online Star Trek-based role-playing game (RPG), set in the post-''Voyager'' era of the late 24th century. The Artemis is an starship, Starfleet registry NCC-71428, under the command of Captain David Hawk. Star Trek: Artemis has created two spin-off series, Star Trek: Essex and Star Trek: Hyperion. :This vessel is part of the DeltaFleet.org roleplaying and storytelling group. Episode guide Season One (2385) *Episode 1 - Shakedown (Complete, Series Premiere) *Episode 2 - Here Comes the Cavalry (Complete) *Episode 3 - Cloak of Deception (Complete) *Episode 4 - Hybrids (Complete, Season Finale) Season Two (2385) *Episode 5 - Turncoat (Complete, Season Premiere) *Episode 6 - Secrets & Lies (Complete Episode) *Episode 7 - Down the Rabbit Hole (Current Episode) *Episode 8 - Diplomatic Solutions (Next Episode, Season Finale) Season Three (2386) *Episode 9 - TBA Passed on scripts *Age of Mythology *Reflections Starring *Kevin Sorbo as Fleet Captain David Hawk - Commanding Officer *Christian Bale as Commander Jason Finnagan - Executive Officer *Eric Johnson Lieutenant Colonel Eugen Jedrek - Chief of Security/Marine Commander Also Starring *Steve Baccic as Commander Nwaro Polak - Special Operations Operative *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant Commander Willow Jones - Chief Engineer *James Marsters as Lieutenant Commander Selmac - Chief Science Officer *Kate Beckinsale as Major Levex Ixen - Marine Team Leader (Alpha Team) *Milla Jovovich as Lieutenant Samantha Hestia - Chief Medical Officer *Kirsten Dunst as Lieutenant Lavindia - Chief Flight Control Officer *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant Mike Bridges - Wing Commander *Elijah Wood as Lieutenant JG Pete Carlson - Chief of Operations *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant JG Morgan Lee - Assistant Chief Engineer Recurring Cast *Allison Mack as Lieutenant JG Cassandra Brodie - Head Counselor *Hugh Laurie as First Lieutenant Corey Emerson - Marine Team Leader (Beta Team) *(Casting currently underway) as Ensign Bar'Tak - Chief Tactical Officer *Beyonce Knowles as Ensign Tashin Elbrun - Chief Communications Officer *(Casting currently underway) as Ensign Lor Vala - Forward Communications Division Officer *Sean Connery as Fleet Master Chief Michael Williams - Command Master Chief *Bruce Willis as Master Sergeant Avery Russell - Marine First Sergeant Previous Cast Members *Russell Crowe as Commander Jayden Devon - currently commanding the USS Hyperion (NCC-25328). (Star Trek: Hyperion) *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant Commander Dalen Ambrosious - currently the Executive Officer of the USS Hyperion (NCC-25328). (Star Trek: Hyperion) *(Casting currently underway) as Lieutenant JG Ezri Cyl - currently the Chief Science Officer of the USS Hyperion (NCC-25328). (Star Trek: Hyperion) *Bruce Campbell as Lieutenant JG Ashton Carter - currently serving as Chief Engineer onboard the USS Essex (NCC-31419). (Star Trek: Essex) *Milo Ventimiglia as Lieutenant JG Shean McKormic - previously the Chief Engineer, McKormic died in the season one finale, Hybrids. Ship motto News Star Trek: Artemis has been approved for Season Three! Beginning in Season Three, we can expect eight episodes per season, as opposed to the four episodes we had for Seasons One and Two. Currently, the entire crew is ready to begin preping Season Three and expanding the universe through Star Trek: Artemis. Rumors for Season Two *(these rumors are from an un-named source) *Artemis travels through time. External links *[http://www.uss-artemis.deltafleet.org/ USS Artemis] *[http://deltafleet.org/index.php ''Delta Fleet] Artemis